The FujinoKuga twins
by vampier kai
Summary: a random story of the Fujino-Kuga family mostly of the twins...
1. Chapter 1

**The Fujino-Kuga twins **

;;Well everyone don't ask were this came from I've been thinking about all this from my head... stories happen when I'm really board and thinking too much :P anyways when the words are _italic_ it means there speaking to each other via mental other than that nothing else hope you enjoy this random story if you like I'll continue more;;

**ALEX'S POV:**

I turn my head towards my sister and smirk as i straighten out my tie. Leaning down i tie up my shoes grabbing the jacket and putting it on. I turn towards my sister and smirk watching her fix her uniform into perfection, as i start brushing my hair over one eye, yawning slightly. I watch my sister finish up putting on her tie throwing me my stud collar catching it i put it on popping open two buttons fixing my tie again. "Are you ready Alex?" the girl beside me states grinning.

I nod slowly "hai I'm ready Jamie lets go get those rouges. We need to show mom and dad that were strong enough to go into our own kind's school instead of human schools". Jamie nods walking out of our room i follow her grabbing both our bags from the butler handing one to Jamie. As Jamie takes it i walk besides her yawning again going into the garage. "Which one shall we take j-j?" i look towards her walking along our collection of motor bikes ranging from Ducati's to Harley Davidson's.

"I think we should take our Ducati's because papa got them for us for our 14th birthday" Jamie states while she hops on her black Ducati. I nod jumping on my blood red Ducati throwing her a helmet while i put on mine. Reviving the motorcycles engine i do a pop a wheelie while zooming out of our mansions drive way.

Static can be heard through our two piece walkie talkie in our helmets "hey show off stop it now we need a game plan". I laugh into the microphone "hai nii-chan how about we scout out those rouges confirm them than we attack them one at a time without the others knowing?". I can hear a chuckle "yeah that seems the best option I'm glad one of us got our mom's tactic's" i start laughing speeding down the highway towards our new school.

My name is Alexandra fujino-kuga but people call me Alex the girl beside me is my twin sister Jamie. Jamie and i are daughters of shizuru and natsuki fujino-kuga the king and queen of vampires and werewolves. We are half bloods both vampire and werewolf mix so were stronger and faster than most. Today and for a month at least we are on a mission to catch the rouges at a school this mission was both from our parents. We are royalty but our whole family is down to earth our 'papa' is natsuki she let us have motor cycles our momma's shizuru's only rule was no driving fast, well what she don't know won't hurt her.

We arrive at the school i revive the engine one last time turning it off i get off the bike taking off my helmet. Messing up my hair making it fall over my left eye i turn towards Jamie "are you ready nii-chan?" she chuckles walking up to me moving her hair over her right eye "hai I'm ready let's get this over with". Nodding i start to walk smirking listening to the whispers around us like 'what cute guys' or my personal favourite 'there delinquents i wouldn't be surprised if there kicked out less than a day'.

'_Alex i can't believe those girls swoon over us being on motor bikes let alone betting on us getting kicked out'_ snickering on what my sister told me i nod _'hai but we have a mission besides were known as the lone wolfs after papa so let's stick to that and not get attached to anyone other than the rouges'_. Walking up to our home room door i take a look at our schedules "were at the right room let's get this over with shall we al-ex-chan" i look at her shaking my head "say that one more time j-j I'll kick your ass". She starts laughing as she knocks on the door "hai I'll be good Alex but i won't say the same to you" i smack her upside the head as the door opens "I'll be good now shut your mouth j-j. Oh hi senseis were the transfer students".

Watching the teacher show us into the room i put my hands in my pockets with my book bag under my arm watching all the students' reactions. Smirking i turn towards Jamie as she nods slowly i nod back "I'm Alex and this is my twin brother Jamie pleased to meet you" me and Jamie bow. I look over at the teacher and smile charmingly as she blushes "w-well are there any questions you all will like to ask Alex-kun or Jamie-kun?" Watching closely as i see the whole class's hands go up _'hmm seems like the whole class want to know why were so mysterious ne Alex' _snickering i look at Jamie nodding.

The teacher points to a girl that has red hair with a board look on her face "yuuki-chan what's your question". The girl with red hair looked at me as i raised an eyebrow she smiles "how come both of you look like you were in the military and why did you transfer during the middle of the year". I turn towards Jamie watching her closely she turns towards me _'answer the question to your heart's content just make it something believable Alex'_ smirking i nod turning towards the red head. "we were in the military and the reason why we transferred was the last person that asked us the same question is in a coma right now fighting for his life" smiling watching red head pale as the rest of the class avoided our eye contact.

"Alex be nice to our new class mates no scaring them got it?" i look at Jamie and nod "hai nii-chan i won't do that anymore". I hear everyone gasp "wait Jamie-kun is older than you Alex-kun" i look toward a boy with a nicely cut hair grinning at me "yes but I'm much more deadly than Jamie" i smirk watching his face pale. _'Alex be nice if you don't stop it we can't catch the rouges but that yuuki-san we will watch her got it'_ i yawn nodding _'hai Jamie I'll do the surveillance'. _The teacher looks at us and blush "both of your seats are beside yuuki-san". We nod walking along the aisles i sit down and slouch as Jamie sits straight.

I watch the teacher as she starts reading smirking when the teacher looks at me i wink earning a big blush from her. Jamie jabs me in the ribs making me growl low looking at her she glares at me making me gulp whispering "I'll be good sorry". She nods going back to righting down what the teacher says i start doodling on my note book. As the bell rings standing up putting my book bag under my arm stuffing my hands in my pockets waiting for Jamie

. "Are you ready j-j we have gym" watching as Jamie walks past me i follow closely "yes Alex let's get there and mom and dad gave the school permission for us to get ready in a special room". Smirks rubbing my neck sheepishly "j-j we have the same class as yuuki-san so we can keep watch on her" Jamie looks at me like i grew a second head making me blush "w-what it's easy reading her mind". Jamie nods smirking walking into the closed door that says 'fujino-kuga only' i start laughing closing the door "let's get changed I'm glad momma and papa made the school give us some special treatment".

Walking out of the room as i wear a muscle shirt with the school logo on the back, shorts that are frayed at the bottom and have the school name along the side of my shorts with tennis shoes. I slick back my hair as my one red eye has a green contact in it to match the other one. Looking to the side at Jamie i smile she has the same as me but her hair isn't slicked back. "Let's get going shall we nii-chan?" i grin when she glares at me we walk towards the gym opening the door for Jamie she walks through it first. Snickering as i listen at all the gasps i walk behind Jamie stopping away from the group of girls that are squealing.

'_God these girls are annoying j-j i want to be done with this mission god i hate human girls'_ sighing growling low as Jamie pats my arm _'i know Alex but we have to get through this besides yuuki-san reeks of vampire. Now the girl Nina over there she smells like werewolf so let's challenge them this class sound good?'_ Grins looking around spotting nina-san and yuuki-san talking nodding "hai hai j-j it seems like we are doing basket ball". As the teacher comes in he blows his whistle "ok children today we are doing basket ball we will have it two on two. We have two new students they will pair off against our reigning champions Miss Wong and Miss Yuuki pair off against the kuga twins!" Jamie and i high five each other walking up to the two girls.

The bluenett haired girl smiles bowing slightly "welcome to our school it seems as me and nao our your opponents we will take it easy on you since your new". Nao smirks watching me as i grin "yes what nina said we will take it easy on you". Turning i look at Jamie as she takes the ball from the teacher spinning it on one finger i turn toward the girls "just play the way you normally do when it's just the two of you sound good?". Catching the ball that Jamie threw i spin it on my finger grinning "yes we would like to test what kind of abilities you two have in basketball" Jamie states smiling at them as we turn around walking back to the court.

Bouncing the ball looking around seeing that we start off the gym class i grin _'j-j lets show them how us 'new' kids work sound good?'_ i look at Jamie she nods as i pass her the ball _'yes but make sure you don't even use your powers just pretend you're human that is the best runner got that'._ She throws the ball in the air i jump flipping over nina with the ball as i dribble it down the court shooting from the top of the key, the ball make a swish noise. I turn towards the others smirking walking back to Jamie "let's get this game on a roll shall we ladies?" Nao looks at us eyes wide as she catches the ball from Nina bouncing it she starts to run. Jamie goes after nina while i sprint past nao blocking her way i take the ball dribble it "ANGEL" throwing the ball to Jamie she catches it. She keeps running as i smirk when she's blocked by Nina and nao "DEMON PLAN C, B" running i jump on Jamie's back catching the ball as i slam dunk it.

Jumping off the rim grinning like a kid that got away with a stolen cookie everyone was staring at me and Jamie "yuuki-san you should know that being twins has its perks but also I and Jamie play basket ball for a hobbies". Walking back to Jamie high fiving her as we hear the whistle for the new game i watch as Nao's teeth grow i smirk rushing past her in a blink of a eye grabbing the ball throwing it from half court making it swish into the basket again.

Laughing as Jamie runs up to the ball jumping up as she slam dunks it i turn towards nina and nao "Wong-san yuuki-san i want to ask you two for a challenge if me and Jamie win you do whatever we want but if you two win we do whatever you want". Watching as Nina and yuuki nod "you're on today after school here in the gym". Nodding i look at Jamie she smiles "well till after school come on Alex lets go change" i follow Jamie to our change room.

**After school:**

Walking into the gym grinning as i take off my jacket rolling up the sleeves "demon lets finish this once and for all i have a plan for these two" turning around looking at Jamie as she takes off her jacket wearing a button up t-shirt underneath. I nod slowly "hai angel we will finish this i trust your judgement" grabbing a ball i walk to the court throwing the ball into the hoop making a swish sound. Sniffing the air smirking turning towards Nina and nao "Jamie close the doors so we know this is a private challenge". Watching them as they fix their skirts i flint appearing in front of them "we know who you two are".

I watch their eye's go wide than nao smirks at me "well Alex-kun you know who we are but we don't know who you are". I chuckle moving my hair back behind my ear showing off my red eye "we want you two as our personal guards you can have anything you want from money to a place to live etc". Jamie appears next to me moving her hair showing off both green eyes "yes we want both of you as our personal guards we know you two don't have a place to live barely eating etc. All we ask is for you two to become our guards and both of you can have anything you want" she finishes watching their reactions.

I smile waiting for them to answer "so if we become both of your personal body guards we can have a place to sleep food blood anything we want?" i turn towards nina and nod "yes". "well nina and i want a place to call home so you got yourselves a deal" nao holds her hand out towards me i take it kissing the back of her hand "it's a easy job trust me now just follow me and Jamie and we will show you to your new home". Letting go of her hand i follow Jamie _'that was easy now let get them our family tattoo and their rooms and everything sound good j-j'_ Jamie chuckles "hai let's get home".

All four of us walk out of the school i walk to my bike getting on handing out a helmet to nao "yuuki-san me and Jamie have figured out which personal guard is with which one of us you will be my personal guard while Nina will be Jamie's". "Ok and call me nao" i nod feeling her arms around my waist reviving up the engine flipping my visor down hearing the microphone "Alex lets get home we have to tell mom and dad". Chuckling "hai let's get home shall we ladies" feeling nao nod i speed down the road.

Parking inside the garage i take off my helmet helping nao off the bike i stand next to her "wow this place is huge" chuckling at Nao's face i walk inside. "WELCOME HOME ALEX-SAMA, JAMIE-SAMA" i turn towards a row of butlers and maids smiling "thank you all please get both rooms beside Jamie's and mine's bedrooms ready make them the same as ours but fit the needs of girlyer girls". Our main butler neji bows "we will get that done and your parents are in the main living room". I take Nao's hand walking towards the living room. "MAMA PAPA WERE HOME AND WITH NEW PERSONAL BODY GAURDS" I and Jamie yell in unison than i get glomped by papa i growl throwing her off watching her flip and land on her feet. "So you're done with the mission in one day wow".

I chuckle than i hear a gasp beside me turning towards Nina and nao as they bow "papa this is nina-Wong and nao yuuki there our personal body guards and the people we were sent after". "Yes as Alex said we want them as our guards please papa" Jamie gives the puppy eyes i follow her. "KAWAII! There just as cute as my natsuki when using the puppy eyes" shizuru states making me Jamie and papa blush deep red. "OI I'm not cute maybe Alexandra and Jamie but not me" natsuki pouts, i pout "DONT CALL ME ALEXANDRA CALL ME ALEX". "Ara fine Alex will you and Jamie introduce us to your girlfriends" shizuru giggles when she sees me and Jamie sport a heavier blush.

Shaking my head mumbling "momma papa these are our personal guards and the people you told us to find Nina Wong and nao yuuki". Watching Nina and nao bow "king and queen we are honoured" nina stands up and smiles as nao bows again "we will be your son's personal guards and protect them". Laughing i pat the girls back "first me and Jamie are girls and second both of you are going to follow chie and aoi to do the tradition of the personal guards".

Watching them as chie and aoi take them away i turn towards mom and dad just as dad opens her mouth "let me guess you two have a bond with them without knowing it?" Jamie and I tilt our heads at the same time "yes" we say in unison. Mom looks at us nodding "ara my daughters are growing up soon we will have to have the sex talk". Blushing i look at my mom "momma we already know about it but please can we start at fukka tomorrow?" "Ara Jamie do you want to go to fukka tomorrow also" mom looks at Jamie "yes momma papa i want to go there".

Shizuru puts a finger to her chin "Ara well if suki says it's alright than we will transfer all four of you to fukka since the mission is all done and you have personal body guards". Natsuki puts an arm around shizuru's waist "Alex Jamie both of you and nao-chan and nina-chan will start school tomorrow. Just make sure you don't and i mean don't attract attention to yourselves". Grinning i hug both of them "HAI MOMMA PAPA". High fiving Jamie than i turn towards our parents "what about our new school uniforms the boy uniforms please what about you Jamie?".

Jamie puts a finger to her chin "Ara i think boys uniform to its easier to move in and we don't get hassled as much". Taking off my tie and unbuttoning my shirt showing a muscle shirt as i reach under taking off the chest binder. Stretching "damn this uniform is too tight i hope fukka's isn't that tight". "Alex no swearing" turning towards natsuki "but papa you say it all the time". Snickering as i watch momma grab papa's ear "Ara nat-su-ki swearing in front of our baby girls. No mayo for a week". I start laughing when papa pouts hearing the door open i look towards it as our new and old guards step through the door.

Smiling walking up to nao kissing her hand "alex-sama we are marked as both yours and Jamie-sama's personal guards. We will protect you with our life" cocking my eyebrow as they bow i step back "ok first just call us Alex and Jamie secondly we can protect ourselves we just need for help once in awhile". Looking at natsuki and shizuru i chuckle "momma papa we will show Nina and nao there rooms ok" as they nod i grab Nao's hand while Jamie ushers Nina up the stairs.

"The one on the left is Nao's room the one on the right is Nina's room. In each room there is everything from all electronics to books to blood in the refrigerator there's also blood tablets when we go into a human school" turning around looking at them smirking "your off the clock now so get ready for tomorrow we will go to our kind's school". Scratches head "hmm oh yeah you two can get any car or motor cycle you want to get to bed or whatever good night" bowing i walk into my room yawning.

**The next morning:**

Getting thrown out of bed by chie i stand up growling throwing the clock at her head "NEXT TIME SHAKE ME NOT THROW ME BAKA". Hearing a smack i rub my eyes with the back of my hands "sorry Alex but times to get up get blood brush your teeth and here's your new uniform". Looking at the uniform waving my hand i walk into the bathroom start brushing my teeth. Walking back out i hurry putting on my uniform with my stud collar, dog tags, and my stud wrist bands grabbing a bag of blood i run out of my room. Sliding down the stairs banister landing on the floor "ALEX HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THE STAIRS NOT THE BANISTER". Wincing i turn around looking at a fuming aunty mai "kuso gomen aunty mai i won't do that again".

Eyes widening watching aunty mai hold up a frying pan "oh fuck me sideways" yelling i run away from my aunt as frying pans start flying past me "I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY AUNTY". "Sorry my ass Alexandra you've said that so many times". Jumps on the chandelier clinging to it as spoons, frying pans and the occasional toaster keeps flying past me "SOMEONE HELP AUNTY MIKOTO HELP". Climbs higher on the chandelier i get hit with a baking tray falling down on the ground groaning "OUCH i told you I'm sorry aunty mai". I start screaming when my aunt drags me away by my feet "you Alexandra fujino kuga are going to be grounded by natsuki and shizuru".

I get thrown into the room doing the puppy eyes with tears looking up at my parents "p-please I'm sorry momma papa i-i won't do it again" start crying. "Ara Alex we won't punish you i know your aunty mai was mad just go and catch up with Jamie, nao, and nina ok" sniffles nodding i stand up hugging natsuki and shizuru i walk out of the room wiping my tears and starts smirking. I go into the garage grinning "let me guess aunt mai caught your stunt you pulled the tears and got away scott free?" turning towards Jamie i chuckle straddling my ducati "hai it always works besides I'm the baby of the family so it works much more".

Licks my fangs putting on my helmet tilting my head "hey where's nao and nina?" looking around "oh there waiting outside seems like there driving together in the 2008 fixed up fire bird". Starts my bike i turn on the microphone "sorry I'm late nina and nao won't happen again" hearing both of them laugh "oh trust me we heard now let's get going to school" i smirk listening to nao. Reviving up the engine i peal out of the drive way "hai let's go".

**OMATAKE**:

**TK**: *Get's hit with a frying pan groaning looking at mai.* sorry what did i do i tried to get something funny into it

**Mai**: yeah well I'm not that mean just get working instead of watching cartoons

**TK:** *looks up from bug bunny looking at ma*i humph I'm like a kid once in awhile so shut up or i sick my cat on you

**Mikoto:** *glomps onto mai's breasts* NO HURTING MY MAI

**Natsuki**: *sweat drops watching the whole scene* ok everyone calm down

*Everyone looks at natsuki and yells*SHUT UP!

**Natsuki: ***shrugs waving nao in* ok i warned you

**Nao:** Juliet tie up the author *the spider sprays webs onto TK putting her into a big cocoon* now either i put you in a dress or you start the next chapter

**TK:** *eyes go wide wiggling around* NOO DRESS PLEASE I-I'LL START ON THE NEXT ONE PLEASE JUST NO DRESS

**Shizuru**: *giggles watching everyone* Ara well please review while i go help the author *walks over to TK holding up a dress*

**TK:** *jaw drops* NOOOOOOO


	2. Chapter 2

**Life of the Kruger twins**

**Bold- changing views **

_Italic- when someone is speaking mentally to another person_

;; Hey everyone different type of story don't ask how i came up with it i was working and the whole story started planning out in my head. I hope you like it its weird funny random and well there are Tate, reito, mai, mikoto, natsuki, and shizuru that are adults. Chie, aoi, Nina and nao are teenagers just so you know and yes my mind is always on this type of supernatural. Anyways on with the story! ;;

A woman with short black hair shuffled close to a bed that has an arm hanging out of it and snoring can be heard. "Prince Time to wake up or you will be late for school" the woman spoke all she got was a grumble than a ball was formed under the sheets. "ALEXANDRA TIME TO WAKE UP" after the woman yelled at the sleeping figure she flipped the bed onto the floor as a groan can be heard. "CHIE WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT DO WHAT MAMMA DOES AND SPRAY COLD WATER ON ME" the sleeping figures roared standing up growling at chie.

"sorry about that Alex but time to get ready for school, your sister is downstairs waiting for your sorry ass to wake up instead of a nucular bomb to be dropped now chop". Alex growls mumbling something as in 'old hag don't know about teenagers sleeping patterns' "I HEARD THAT ALEXANDRA" chie yells from the other side of the door and continues walking downstairs. Alex starts to get ready slowly still half asleep she finishes putting on her uniform, it consists of black pants with chains a studded belt red muscle shirt under her white long sleeve her school jacket and a black tie loosely done.

**Alex's POV:**

I finish up putting on my tie I comb my hair parted to the left covering my left eye. I grin looking at the mirror after I finish brushing my teeth "today I'm going to find my mate and take the throne". I walk downstairs yawning I smile as I see my sister. "Hey twerp you ready to get to school before papa and momma have our heads". She scowls at me "hey I'm older than you by 5 fucking minutes so shut up get your bike keys and let's get going dumb ass one-chan" I look at her and hit her over the head I grab my keys and walk out to the garage. I look at my Ducati superbike I grin sitting on it putting on my helmet feeling my sister's arms on my shoulder I speed out of the garage. Four bikes follow behind us keeping speed with us as we go to school.

My name is Alexandra but people call me Alex or prince, the girl on my bike is my twin sister Jamie we are daughters to the king and queen. Well let me rephrase that king and queen of vampires and werewolf's our parents are natsuki and shizuru. Me and Jamie are a mix we are both vampire and werewolf first of our kind. Were both 15 the people that are following us are our personal guard's Nina, chie, aoi, and nao. We go to a private school for our kind we've been going there for about a month now its fukka private academy for werewolves and vampires. I and Jamie are like our momma and papa I take after our papa but Jamie takes after our momma but I have one green eye and one red eye I cover the red eye with my hair. Jamie as both eyes green she's a girlieish tomboy and I'm more tomboy.

I make the bike go faster as we zoom through the gates and I skid to a stop beside our body guards smirking, as I step off the bike taking off my helmet fixing my hair. "you alive sis?" I turn towards Jamie smirking she punches my shoulder "do that again I'll throw more than a frying pan when we get home" she glares at me I just snicker. I start walking as she walks beside me we enter the school with nina, nao, chie and aoi flanking off the side of us. All the kids watch us because we're the most wanted at our school they think were a guy's because we wear the guy's uniform I don't mind one bit. I wink at the girls as they faint I start laughing. '_Alex I would advise you to not do that we don't want another problem like last week' _I can hear chie talk into my mind I turn towards her and smiles "come on chie I just like to have the entertainment". She rolls her eyes and bows to us as she stalks off towards school with aoi close to her.

I turn towards nao and smile as she hooks her arm around my arm as I put my hand in my pocket holding my bag over my shoulder. "nao how come you didn't wake me up this morning you know I hate it when chie wakes me up she's always so violent". She starts laughing "I knew you wouldn't get up so I got her to wake you up besides when I wake you up your normally hormonal" she rolls her eyes at me I just snicker. I lead the way towards the class room while nina stays close to Jamie and I open the door holding it open towards the girls "ladies first". When they walk in I follow going to my seat I start to yawn.

**Normal POV:**

Alex starts to nod off when a book comes flying at her hitting her square in the head she stands up "TRUE FALSE THE FIRST RULE OF OUR KIND NO HURTING CIVILIANS" she opens her eyes fully and glares at the teacher as she cowers back in fear. She sits down growling throwing the book back as it flies through the black board and into the next class room. "Mr. Kruger do not sleep in my class again" the teacher stands up close to me scowling down at me I stand up to full height growling as nao comes to my side "pri- Alex stop it now and sensei don't make him mad or this whole room will be blown to shreds". The teacher nods turning back towards class as Alex walks out of the classroom and down the hall.

As she walks down the hall nao catches up to her "what are you doing do you want the whole school knowing you and your sister are the prince and princess?" She scowls at her "no I don't but that prick of a dumb ass teacher can kiss my..." a guy comes up towards the girls "miss nao I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" Nao chuckles "sorry I cant" the guy doesn't get the hint "I would be a better boyfriend than this pussy that you're clinging to everyday". Just than Alex grabs the guy by the collar her nails grow to claws piercing the guy's shoulders "stay. Away. From. Nao." She throws the guy down the hallway as her nails go back to normal.

**Alex's POV:**

I can't believe that ass hole was trying to hit on MY girl. W-wait did I just say my girl no it can't be she's my personal guard. I turn towards nao and look down at the ground looking like a guilty puppy that just been caught peeing in the house. "Prince why are you so protective of me isn't I who is supposed to protect you?" nao turns my head up looking straight into my eyes. I gulp leaning down and kissing her "I don't want him hitting on you because I want you to be my g-girlfriend". She smiles at me and kisses me again "I've waited for you to ask me that for awhile". I wince growling as I grab my neck it feels as if my neck is on fire "I-it hurt's my neck". She moves my hand and all I see on her face is a smile and she kisses my neck as I feel the pain fade.

She holds up a mirror I look at it my eyes go wide as I see a half of a moon on my neck "b-but that the family's mate mark than that means..". I look at nao as she holds up her shirt showing her stomach and there's a half of a moon but facing the opposite side. "It means were soul mates prince" she smiles at me kissing me. I kiss her back bringing her closer to me as I smile. I look into her eyes and hold her hand just as I feel someone pounce on me I fall against nao. "SISTER YOU FINALY FOUND YOUR MATE" I turn around laughing hugging Jamie as I notice a mark on her collarbone raising my eyebrow "you found your mate before me?" She nods laughing "hai I have but if you found your mate that means you're engaged!" My face pales than I turn back to nao and she kisses my cheek '_I wouldn't mind being engaged to you Alex'. _

I grin as she holds onto my arm I turn around toward Jamie "so my dear twin how about we head outside for some fresh air?" "Hai lets head OUT!" she grabs my tie and pulls me with her with nao laughing catching up to us. "OI come on sis" she lets go of my tie as I stop turning around I see some jocks coming up to us. The guys come stalking up to us as i smirk my eyes going full red watching them "you hurt our captain now we are going to hurt you" a big guy threatens me picking me up by the collar. I start laughing twisting the boy's arm as it breaks i land on the ground "well he shouldn't have even came near my mate".

A frying pan comes into my hand i beat him upside the head as nao looks at me laughing "where the hell did you get that from". I shrug putting a smiley sticker on it and i smack another guy in the face laughing as the sticker stays on his face, my eyes turn back to one red and one green. "Now that I've had my play time let's get to class ladies" i smile at nao and Jamie. I stand next to them as we start walking to gym class i put an arm around Nao's waist bringing her closer to me "what's going to happen in gym Jamie?" She shrugs hooking her arm around my arm "i got no idea odds are sparing and if so don't piss off the teacher like last year".

I walk into gym class as i take off my over shirt and jacket than i reach down zipping off my pants turning them into shorts. I grin stretching as i un tuck my muscle shirt i look around the gym '_you know love that's a lazy way of getting changed' _chuckling i turn around looking at nao _'yes i know but I'm more comfortable when i wear my clothes instead of the schools plus i don't sweat easy in this class'_. Nao shakes her head laughing '_that's cause you're a show off'_ i lean down towards Nao's ear and whisper "yes i am but you love that about me" kissing her cheek i stand up watching the teacher.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS ITS SPARING CLASS LEARNING TO FIGHT RIGHT AND USE YOUR POWERS TO YOUR WINNING. First off is a tournament first to fight is Alex against Takada" hearing the whistle i grin standing in the middle of the gym cracking my neck as i watch the boy with his friends. "Come on Takada-kun if you think you can beat me bring it" smirking as i watch him walk up to me. He swings a punch hitting me in my jaw i just chuckle watching his wide eyes. He starts stuttering "w-what that should of knocked you out" putting my hands in my pockets walking around him "it should of but didn't now I'll give you a handy cap i won't use my hands".

He leg sweeps me but i jump up missing that attack landing on his leg i round house kick him making him fly into the walls. Standing up straight as i tilt my head towards him "come on ok how about you and you're..." counts slowly "4 friends attack me all at once sound good?" Watching him spitting out blood he waves over his friends as they all circle around me "OI SENSEI I BEAT THESE GUYS I'LL GO TO THE TOP SOUND GOOD?" "Yes kuga sounds good" grinning "Alex don't play with your food" turning my head towards Jamie i grin "hai hai nii-chan I won't play with my food".

Keeping my hands in my pockets i dodge a punch than i flip over the two boys dodging one of their kicks. Landing i kick the muscle head that was in front of me in the ribs as he flies straight through the gym doors. Chuckling "one down 4 to go" bending over as a punch gets me in the stomach growling looking up at a smug Takada. "You just pissed me off now" Kneeing him in the stomach i back flip nailing my foot into his jaw as his eyes roll back into his head. I growl jump into the air split kicking two guys in the head sending them flying into the roof. Tilting my head sideways as my body shakes i jump into the air bicycle kicking the last guy in the skull straight into the ground as i stand on his head.

Licking off the blood on my lip standing up straight looking at the teacher watching his jaw slacken "t-that... y-you just beat the top 4 fighters in this school." As growling can be heard behind me and everyone steps back when howling can be heard. The teacher's eyes widen like saucers "Wait Takada the fight is over the victor is Alex". My eyes start to cloud over growling as i kick backwards landing the kick against the snout of his wolf form i flip backwards pile driving my knee into his spine. Standing up watching his body shake than lay still growling low _'Prince its over please relax' 'yes Alex relax please don't let yourself get out of control'_ as my fangs show snapping in the direction of Jamie and nina.

Stiffening when i feel someone hug me around the waist i look down into green orbs i relax slightly "yes my pup just relax its over ok" listening to Nao's words i finally relax dropping my head. "Yes sorry i didn't mean to lose control like that i guess just after i tasted wolf blood i totally lost it ne" chuckling i lean down kissing Nao's forehead standing up straight looking at the teacher. "Those guys aren't the strongest anymore sensei" he blows the whistle walking up to me and nao "THE STRONGEST IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL IS ALEX KUGA HE IS THE CHAMPION".

Holding nao close to me as i walk out of the gym letting go of her i start to get dressed back into my uniform. Nao sighs "you know you shouldn't have gone all out like that let alone taste blood of theirs you know if i wasn't there you would attack everyone". Nodding "yes dear i'm sorry it won't happen again" finishing up with my uniform popping open two buttons putting on my collar i walk up to the door holding it open for nao. She kisses my cheek while holding onto my arm chuckling "let's head out to home sound good than later tonight we can go to a club since its Friday".

**At home:**

I walk inside going straight to the kitchen as i go to the fridge snagging a bottle of blood kicking the fridge door closed. I open up the bottle and start drinking it "Ara is someone pmsing" spits out the blood swerving around looking at my momma. "MOMMA" blushes "Ara what i was just asking" shizuru sits down watching me closely. Sighs sitting down at the table drinking more of the blood "no momma a lot of things happened i found my mate, i won in the sparring tournament, these guys want to beat me up to take nao." Shizuru puts a finger to her chin "Ara hmm well that's good you found your mate and won in P.E class but what did you do to make the boy mad?".

Mumbles finishing the blood looking up at my momma "nothing all i did was stick up for nao but i won every fight i even fought 5 guys at once in P.E". My hair gets ruffled i look up towards papa and grins "ohayo papa". Natsuki grins "Hey demon how was school" shrugging "it's ok but i have a mate now its nao also Jamie has Nina as a mate".

My ears perk up like a dog that can smell its master i start smiling when Jamie, nao, and Nina walk into the kitchen. Nao sits on my lap i hold her close to me nuzzling into her neck while Jamie holds Nina standing close to the table. Shizuru looks from me to Jamie giving a sly smirk "Ara our baby girls are growing up they look like newlyweds" making both of us blush big time. "MOMMA" we say in unison natsuki chuckles "well at least we don't have to worry about males taking away our hime-chans" i blush more shades of red "PAPA!" "Geez you two just love teasing us don't you" i look toward my parents as they nod.

Jamie sighs "we defiantly inherited the curse didn't we papa momma". Natsuki snickers "yes you both did i had to deal with your momma's teasing so do you". Mumbling hiding my face against Nao's back "Alex don't hide how about all of us leave the king and queen alone and we go get done our homework". Kisses Nao's shoulder as she stands up she pulls me up i chuckle "come on j-j and Nina let's get done our homework". Walking ahead of the others i grin jumping up past the stairs onto the 2second floor. Walking straight into the Game room "come on guys meet in the game room".

I sit down in the lazy boy watching as the others join one at a time i look at Jamie "angel i think we all should go out to the club what do you think?". Grins when nao sits down on my lap "i think that's good demon what do you girls think". Looking at Nina and smiles when she nods "i think that's a good idea Jamie lets go tonight". Laughing kissing Nao's cheek "ok tonight is party night lets drink till were drunk but let's bring uncle Tate or uncle reito to be our driver or maybe aunt chie and aoi". Jamie chuckles when she puts an arm around Nina "how about all four of them than the girls will know there soon to be uncles ne". Nodding "hai ok tonight when mom and dad are sleeping so we will contact the others now."

Flips closed my cell laughing "ok our uncles are in what about aunt chie and aoi?" looks at Jamie. "Yep there in they said something about us getting drunk and making a fool out of our selves". Rolls eyes "i'm not that bad of a drunk right nao?" hearing her laugh i pout "both of you are bad with alcohol last time Jamie danced to 'my shoes are made for walking' and you played strip poker with a hobo". Jaw drops mumbling "OI... humph ok fine now tonight WE PARTY!"

**OMATAKE:**

**Natsuki: ***walks up to TK* OI HOW ABOUT MORE ME AND SHIZURU TIME

**TK:** *laughs nervously* w-well this story is the life around the twin's i-i tried to include you more in this chapter.

**Natsuki:** *pulls out twin pistols*

**TK: ***gulps and runs away yelling* THATS ALL WHY IS IT I GET CHASED EVERYTIME IF I DONT DO SOMETHING RIGHT

;; please review thanks for reading;;


End file.
